


Dark Paradise

by whitneywine



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M, M/M, 女A男O
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneywine/pseuds/whitneywine
Summary: 罗朱女A男O+红爹罗小妈梗*不要偷吃厨房的饼干，她父亲说。
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 罗朱女A男O，红爹罗  
> ABO，NC17

Dark Paradise

*  
朱丽叶始终记得她第一次见到罗密欧的那个下午。

那时候的她还小，小到既不知道为何家里的女仆突然让她穿上最正式的红裙，也不知道为何她父亲突然打断她和提伯尔特在花园的玩耍。她只是提伯尔特拽着的衣角，嘴里嘬着颗刚从树上摘下来还带着露珠的桑葚，疑惑不解地看着她父亲从身后拽出她不认得的陌生人，然后推到她面前。

“罗密欧·卡普莱特。”有着黑色短发的陌生人反手从口袋里变出一颗柠檬糖放在她手心，温和的蜜棕色眼睛透过长长卷曲的睫毛看向她稚嫩的脸庞，翘起的嘴角带着花瓣似的微笑。

“朱丽叶·卡普莱特。”她咽下那颗被她挤碎的紫黑色树果。  
*  
她花了一阵子才搞明白罗密欧到底是以什么身份加入的卡普莱特。卡普莱特夫人在生下她不久就撒手人寰，因此“父母”这个成对的概念从最开始未加入过她的世界。对她来说家人包括身上总是有股烟味的父亲，金黑色短发总是乱糟糟支棱起的提伯尔特，还有那只放在她床头作为她生日礼物的浅棕色泰迪熊。所以在提伯尔特用各种公主与王子的童话书举例，甚至差点打算去寻找那个在寒冬把他扔在孤儿院门口的女人后，她才好不容易地搞明白事情的缘由。

但是罗密欧跟卡普莱特总有些格格不入。比如说女仆们见到他总是不安地闪躲，侍卫们见到他总是轻蔑地嘲笑，就连提伯尔特也告诉她没有他的同意不要去找罗密欧的房间。她的继父仿佛被排斥在整个卡普莱特之外，被那些爱她也被她爱的人拒绝。

但不仅如此，与其说她的继父被卡普莱特排斥，不如说是根本无法与卡普莱特融合。卡普莱特挺拔的制服套在罗密欧身上总是有一种难以调和的违和感，好像不应该是皮革绑带和金色刺绣，而应该是某些更轻盈更柔软的元素，比如宝石，比如丝带，比如蓝色的大海。衣服不是手腕短了一截，就是束腰太过松垮，就算他父亲专门请来裁缝量身定制，本该恰好的皮质绑带也顺着对方下垂的肩膀滑落到细窄的腰间。罗密欧总是抿着嘴站在她父亲身旁，穿着那套始终不合体的制服，温和而轻盈地向每个客人打招呼，但却从来不会抬起头来对上任何人的视线。她的继父像是她父亲浅灰色的剪影，静悄悄地躲藏在阴影的庇护下，逃避着所有人的目光与注意。

朱丽叶隐隐察觉从这些细节到罗密欧与她曾接触到的任何人都不同，他更柔软，更安静，更无害，甚至……悲伤。

朱丽叶迷惑不解。这对年幼的她来说是不可理解，不被允许的。她喜爱前院门口小径旁盛开的簇簇紫蓝色绣球花，喜爱唯一那棵能让她伸手够到椭圆形果实的青翠柠檬树，喜爱总是洋溢着香草荚和车厘子味道的宽阔厨房，更喜爱那里的厨娘总会偷摸摸给她的撒着彩色糖霜的玛芬蛋糕。她喜欢每次提伯尔特从古德集市给她带回来的贝壳纪念品，也喜欢她父亲会在夜晚降临时给她朗读的蜡笔童话书，她喜欢这个家甜蜜的纯洁的带着奶香的一切，却不知道罗密欧为什么躲藏这些她所爱的诗篇。

所以她决定去直接问问罗密欧。  
*  
她精心挑选了一个周五的下午，每到这天，饭后就会有她最喜欢的蔓越莓蛋糕，白色的花形奶油上淋着浓稠的酸甜果酱；她父亲会在夕阳照亮前院小径的橘红色天堂鸟，教堂钟楼敲响三声回荡之前准时带着提伯尔特出门办事；平常总是盯着她不放的家庭教师也给予她从繁琐的拉丁文中解放的自由回家探亲，因此偌大的家里只会剩下她和罗密欧两个人独处。

她花了一阵子才找到罗密欧的房间，那扇饰有百合纹的房门位于三楼回廊的最内侧，紧靠着巴洛克式的对称花园，在阳台上能看到蓝紫交加的细瘦天堂鸟。罗密欧似乎并不和她父亲住一起，而是独自一个人住在这里，只在偶尔需要的时候去她父亲位于二楼正中央的卧室或者书房。

作为一位优雅知性的淑女（至少她是这么定义自己的），朱丽叶特地为了这趟擅自的拜访带了她最喜欢的蓝色扇形贝壳作为礼物，那是她去年夏天在威尼斯度假避暑的时候从贡多拉座位底下寻找到的惊喜，被穿成项链放在她梳妆台左侧的小抽屉里。她希望罗密欧能喜欢大海的波涛，就犹如她喜欢威尼斯的拱桥。

罗密欧似乎没想到她会来敲门，僵硬地接过她递出的贝壳项链，又迟疑片刻才晃过神来让她进来。

罗密欧的房间就如她想象中一样简约而温暖，摆着蓝色抱枕的巴洛克式床铺背靠着被窗帘遮住的阳台，床头上摆着一束放在玻璃瓶里的百合花，让整个屋子都萦绕着若有若无的甜蜜花香。

“你不喜欢这里吗？”朱丽叶想了想决定直截了当地发问，话语中带着孩童独有的天真烂漫。

罗密欧愣了一下，没有想到她会直接问出这个问题。朱丽叶违背黎塞留的命令独自来到他的房间已经让他警惕，而现在这个毫不遮掩的问题，让他一瞬间怀疑起朱丽叶来此的真实目的。

“因为你总是站在我父亲背后，从来不会直视别人；其他的男孩子在喝酒的时候你也不会去加入他们。”但朱丽叶只是自顾自地罗列出她所观察到的证据，甚至略带骄傲地看向他，为自己的细致观察而洋洋得意。

罗密欧张了张口却不知道怎么回答，如果是黎塞留，或者提伯尔特，他完全可以毫无压力地带上完美的面具，说出装饰已久的谎言，但朱丽叶湛蓝纯粹的眼眸却让他想起毫无顾虑的童年时光，而他始终学不会如何对过去的自己撒谎。

“并没有，”他最终选择折中的回答，“我只是还在习惯，毕竟这里和我以前住的地方完全不同。”

朱丽叶略显不解地看着他，仿佛才知道他的某段人生并不属于她所熟知的世界。他这才明白黎塞留并没有将那些阴暗漆黑的过去告诉他捧在手心的女儿，而朱丽叶来此完全只是出于自己的意愿。罗密欧抿抿嘴角，既嘲笑着自己荒谬无由的怀疑揣测，又苦涩于他身不由己的小心翼翼。

“嗯……总之就是我以前住的地方和这里有许多不同，所以我没有不喜欢这里，只是还没适应过来而已。”他又在女孩迷惑不解的眼神里重新解释一遍，努力地不要暴露在说出“以前住的地方”时几乎将他淹没的苦涩与揪心的疼痛。

朱丽叶好像终于满足于他含糊不清的解释，若有所思地点了点头，然后冲上来抱住他的胳膊，扬起一个奶香味的微笑：“那我以后还能来找你玩吗？”

罗密欧在那双他无法拒绝的湛蓝视线中点点头。

*  
罗密欧不知道自己怎么会走到这一步。在他能从父母的死亡，兄弟的分割，家族的支离破碎中缓过来之前，他就已经成为了黎塞留的俘虏，像只没有翅膀的鸟儿被禁锢在曾经敌对的家族深处。他前一天还跟着班伏里奥和茂丘西奥在深夜酒馆，第二天就穿上葬礼的黑衣，而在他能从那两具坚硬冰冷的棺椁前抬起头来，他已经被套上卡普莱特的制服，恍惚间被送到他从未踏足过的边界。从最开始他就未曾理解过腐蚀维罗纳每寸土地的仇恨，现在又怎能期望他理解随仇恨而来的果实？

他总是想起过去，近在咫尺却又遥不可及的过去。想春日将近时于广场舞动的歌女，想起盛夏季节燥热喧闹的蝉鸣，想起秋季将尽时蓬松干燥的落叶，想起冬日时分燃烧着暖橘色火焰的壁炉……还有被黎塞留出现的那一天。

最开始黎塞留选中的并不是他，而是班伏里奥。他omega的身份只有极少数人知晓，而班伏里奥替他承担了秘密的外表。他们总是在相同的阶段消失，对外宣称着表兄弟深厚的情谊。但他知道那些无人知晓的日子里，发情期是怎样一遍遍地折磨着他被烧昏的头脑。所以他在黎塞留走进家门的时候推开了茂丘西奥的阻拦，打断了班伏里奥的谈判。

“我是，”他在班伏里奥出声同意之前冲到黎塞留的面前，死死地抓住卡普莱特健壮的手臂，“我是omega。”班伏里奥看起来既想打他一巴掌，又想勒令他闭嘴，他自愿说出的秘密刽子手般夺走对方脸上惨薄的血色。你在做什么。他读出对方没说出口的暗语，却又逃避开谴责和担忧混合的视线，转头对黎塞留重新坚定不移地重复一次：“我是omega。”

那时的黎塞留看起来有些意外，但随之被阴暗的满足所取代。卡普莱特的家主微笑着挑起他的下巴，饶有趣味地询问：“我以为你是beta？”他摇摇头，手上抓着的力气又大了一点：“那只是对外宣称而已。”他犹豫片刻还想说什么，但最后却只是咬着嘴唇松开手，在班伏里奥徒劳无功的阻止中解开系在脖颈的丝带，然后绝望地闭上眼。一股甜腻的百合香蓬松地爆发在空气中。是Omega的味道。

他转回头去看黎塞留，肩膀因为秘密的暴露而微微颤抖：“现在你信了？”白皙的后颈随他的动作而呈现在胜利者面前，纯洁的，赤裸的，未被标记的腺体明晃晃地诱惑着在场的所有人。黎塞留深深地吸了一口气，在甜蜜的百合香中对他露出一个满足的，完整的笑容：“当然。”

婚礼来得飞快，班伏里奥再怎么劝说，争执甚至绝望地乞求也没能让他扭转心意。他只是解开系在他脖颈曾给予他庇护的蓝色颈带，然后在所有人面前承认这个秘密。

但他不是一个完美的Omega，远算不上完美。他是一个残破的，不完整的异类。他不会怀孕。没人知道这是怎么回事，就连技术最高超的医生也不知道。也许是因为他分化的太晚，也许是因为他本来就不属于这一性别。总之Omega这一珍稀而独特的体质在他身上失了灵，也把他放逐出上帝所建的伊甸园以外。无论黎塞留怎样把精液堵死在他体内，怎样让他整晚忍受着卡在他生殖腔边缘的圆锁，另一个生命从来没有降临在他身上。黎塞留为此暴怒，也是，有什么能比以往的仇人之子怀上并诞下自己的血脉更为成功的报复呢？一个代表着屈辱与禁锢的标志，一个彻底击碎希望的潘多拉魔盒。随之而来的是更不受控制的暴力与虐待，一个不会怀孕的omega。罗密欧已经记不清他有多少次在床上失去意识，或者多少次独自一人地在上锁的房间里醒来。但无论如何他没有怀孕，罗密欧一直庆幸。他没有将另一个无辜的生命带入这个残酷的世界，没有让另一个生命参与这血腥的斗争。他能忍受黎塞留无止尽的羞辱和折磨，但不能允许自己成为传递这罪孽的链索。

所以当他从来没料到黎塞留会把他介绍给朱丽叶。他对朱丽叶早有耳闻，那朵年轻的，盛开的金色玫瑰，艳红色花瓣绽放有如卡普莱特繁复的家徽。但他也知道黎塞留是怎样地爱着卡普莱特夫人留下来的唯一的血脉，就像追寻着早已远去的过去。他其实对朱丽叶没什么期望，也没什么想法。只不过是另一个卡普莱特罢了，他总是想，沿承着黎塞留的血脉，延续着卡普莱特的期待。他早就过了对未来怀抱着幼稚的期待的日子了，曾经的棱角在日复一日的痛苦中被磨成沉默的剪影。

但她不知道。然而他在窒息的折磨中恍然发现朱丽叶什么都不知道。


	2. Chapter 2

*  
自那次意外的造访之后，朱丽叶就总喜欢往罗密欧的房间跑。一方面是因为提伯尔特在这个夏季开始了跟侍卫们的武力训练，一方面是因为她自己也开始为进入社交界做准备。夏日在无趣刻板的礼仪教导中变得冗长黏腻，在舞蹈老师尖锐的批评中褪去曾经鲜明的快活色彩。所以只要一有时间，朱丽叶就会偷摸摸溜到跑到罗密欧的房间。那里几乎成为了她在这个家中的秘密基地，连原本空荡荡的法式软椅上都逐渐堆满了她喜爱的毛绒玩具。  
那是一个六月份的下午，她一直以来的家庭教师要回乡下老家参加姐姐的婚礼，所以不甚情愿地给她放了个假。她趁着这个机会黏在罗密欧身上不肯下来，抱着玩偶请求对方再给自己念念那些王子与公主的美丽爱情。  
“说起来这个，我一直有个单词不会读，但也不知道怎么拼。”她看着用花体誊写的诗集，上面还夹着罗密欧用落在窗前的梧桐树叶做成的书签。  
罗密欧合上书，饶有趣味地问她：“什么单词？”  
朱丽叶摸摸下巴，想要努力地回想起：“Mo……n……”与卡普莱特干净利落的发音不同，那个单词是由含糊的，绵长的，押韵的鼻音所构成，连结尾都拖得冗长。她本来就没听清那低声的代指，又不擅长仔细的回忆，只软乎乎地哼出第一个音节就怎么也说不下去。她本以为纵然是罗密欧也没办法从她不知所云的话语里分辨出来单词的本意，但罗密欧却猛然瞪大双眼，肩膀紧缩，一瞬间连指节都攥得发白。  
“你知道这是什么意思吗？”朱丽叶以为自己说了什么不该说的，小心翼翼地拿着玩偶往罗密欧怀里蹭蹭，又软乎乎地掐掐罗密欧隐隐发抖的掌心。对方头一次露出如此慌乱无措的表情，而那双眸子里有如海浪般翻涌的隐忍又让她燃起难以自持的好奇。  
“你在女仆那里听到的……？”罗密欧缓慢地问她。  
朱丽叶撅着嘴摇摇头。“提伯尔特有时候会这么叫你，但是又不告诉我为什么。”  
罗密欧恍然地笑笑，他已经很久，很久没有听到过这个单词了。曾经骄傲地镶嵌在他名字背后的荣耀如今变成无人敢提的禁忌，像是历史车轮下被碾压的残渣，宝石碎成一地尘土飞杨。揪心的疼痛和窒息的苦涩冲击上他的心头，让他不由自主地在朱丽叶看不见的地方紧紧抓住床单，嘴唇咬得生痛。  
朱丽叶注意到他突然的变故：“我做错什么了吗？”  
罗密欧的胸口在女孩纯洁无暇的疑问下一阵堵塞。你什么都没有做错，你不过是在无意之间成为了过去的影子，手持兀儿德的天平揭开了还未长好的伤疤。他咽下马上就要脱口而出的话语，无意识地勾勒出一个惨然的微笑。但是又要他怎样说出口呢？他做不到，从踏进卡普莱特的边界那一天起，他就把这个曾经代表着美好的词组牢牢地把锁在谁也触碰不到的地方，珍藏在仍维持着浅蓝色的那些不复存在的记忆里。  
“那是……我以前的姓氏。”但他最终还是说出口，像是自虐般啃食着自己血淋淋的伤疤，“Montague……是这么读。”  
求你了，不要再问了。他移开视线，手指攥得发白，连血色都从脸颊散去。  
Montague，朱丽叶又重新咀嚼了一次这个单词，就像品尝来之不易的秘密果实。软糯的鼻音黏糊糊地含在她唇间，圆球似的在她的上下牙床中来回晃动，让她想起集市上裹着头巾的阿拉伯人卖的炸糯米饼。是的了，提伯尔特是这么称呼罗密欧的，轻蔑，仇恨，翻着白眼，就好像这个单词代表着什么见不得人的过去，就好像罗密欧只是某种无形力量的具现化。  
她想重复一次，却被罗密欧捂住嘴唇：“你父亲不会喜欢你说这个词的。”  
她的继父头一次看起来这么激动，又这么悲伤，用尽全身力气也不过只是说出一个单词。尽管不知道这个词为何如此让罗密欧慌乱，朱丽叶还是下意识地在对方眼中的坚决中感受到不容违抗的命令，这脆弱的祈求让她握住那双白皙的手腕，然后坚定地立下誓言：“我不会告诉他的。”  
“但是提伯尔特不是讨厌你，他只是有点调皮，男孩子都有点奇奇怪怪的装腔作势。”朱丽叶想了想还是补充一句，既然罗密欧对这个词怀有如此复杂的情感，那么她就有必要解释清楚这认知的由来。她不希望罗密欧因此对提伯尔特有什么误解，尽管她表哥总是皱着眉头仿佛在凶巴巴地盯人，但她知道那不过是对方拙劣的自我保护方法罢了。  
罗密欧看起来一点也不意外，甚至早已预料，平静安和的表情重新回到对方脸上：“我知道。”她继父轻飘飘地抱着她，身上散发出那股她熟悉的百合花香，“他只是……在学着如何做一个卡普莱特罢了。”  
“那么我也要学着做一个卡普莱特吗？”  
罗密欧摇摇头：“家族很重要，但不是唯一。你会遇见各种各样的人，经历各种各样的事。有些人会用家族来束缚你，有些人会用家族来赞美你，甚至有些人会因家族来靠近你。但无论如何，是你来定义卡普莱特，而不是卡普莱特来定义你。”  
朱丽叶茫然地望着他，疑惑不解地歪着头。  
“你还小，还不明白家族代表着什么。总有一天你会明白卡普莱特对你来说到底代表着什么的。”  
“我很快就会长大的。”朱丽叶撅着嘴抱怨，拍了拍她圆鼓鼓的小臂，又快活地做了个鬼脸，“就像提伯尔特那样。”   
但与她预期的不同，罗密欧并没有像以往对待她每一个幼稚的梦想一样微笑着赞同，却突然哀伤而悲戚地抿起嘴唇，好像她长大后就不再是自己：“你当然会。你会成为你想成为的人的。”   
*  
但无论朱丽叶是否理解那隐藏在罗密欧抿起的笑容背后隐而不言的暗语，时间还是不以她意愿为标准地一寸寸推移。她父亲在谈判中拿下了通往威尼斯的航线，红木书架上摆满了来自漂浮城市的玻璃制品；罗密欧几近完美地融入原本与他格格不入的风格，连皮带都变得合身。一切看起来都如此恰到好处地运行，几乎让朱丽叶确信世界就应该是这样。  
但她知道事情并不如表面这样美好，就犹如她知道了那股总是萦绕在罗密欧身上的百合花香代表着什么。一个Omega。她幼年时总以为那是永远放在对方床头的洁白花束，无论季节与温度地盛开。而当总是一脸严肃的卡娅儿小姐略带含糊地为她讲解这个秘密时，涌上心头的震惊与意外几乎将她淹没。标记，发情期，陌生而又色情的词语就这样出现在她的眼前。她此刻才明白为何罗密欧总会断断续续地消失一阵，再在一个星期后疲倦而憔悴地回归到她一成不变的生活当中；也明白为何罗密欧总是在她父亲出现的时候下意识地捂住后颈，而空气中的百合花香也会随之不安地波动。但同样，她也意外地发现罗密欧极少系着本应用来掩饰身份的颈带，就只是明晃晃地展露幼时的她因为身高而从来没注意到的牙印。就好像在向所有人展示她父亲的所有权一样，朱丽叶不合时宜地想到。  
她的确想过去问问她父亲过去到底了发生了什么，那个她始终没有读出第二次的“Montague”代表着什么，却又无数次地在马上就要敲响书房紧闭的红木房门时被某种未知的力量阻止，犹豫恍惚地离开那她不能触及的背后世界。也许是罗密欧听到那个词时的痛苦与哀伤让她下意识地保留了这个秘密，也许是提伯尔特说出那个词时的轻蔑与嘲笑让她始终没有开口。那个词就那样作为不能言说的禁忌，紧丝密合地缝在她的嘴边，让她难以在任何人面前坦诚分享。但同样也许是因为她终于知道该如何发音，她却又恍然在生活的每一处角落发现这秘密透明的存在。她听见女仆在拐角处窃窃私语，也看见她父亲皱起眉毛，甚至注意到提伯尔特在罗密欧的房门前停留，望着门上的百合装饰若有所思。  
对，还有提伯尔特，朱丽叶微微一笑，她亲爱的表哥。曾经与她一样稚嫩瘦弱的男孩如今成长成英俊挺拔的少年，锐利而凶狠的眼神上支棱着一头乱糟糟黑金色短发，腰间的皮带上挎着作为成年礼礼物的大马士钢双刃匕首。提伯尔特跟以前变了很多：更凶狠，更有力，更震慑，甚至被人叫做“卡普莱特的野猫”。尽管头一个说出这个称呼的帕翠克立即在训练场上得到了越级的教训，但这个形象恰当的昵称还是飞一般地传播出了整个维罗纳。  
只不过提伯尔特和罗密欧的关系比以往更加恶化，好像不可跨越的铜墙铁壁。提伯尔特在成年前一个晚上完美地分化成一个Alpha，而夹杂着苦橙花味道的金属冰冷气息一直从二楼蔓延到罗密欧的房间。那一整天罗密欧心情都不是很好，甚至有些不安的焦躁。就算她父亲气势汹汹地把对方从紧锁的房门中拽出来，罗密欧还是在盛大而豪华的晚宴开始前消失在楼梯边缘。  
也许罗密欧讨厌Alpha，朱丽叶为此曾思考过。罗密欧似乎一直对Alpha兴趣不大，也不是很在乎那些贵族向他赤裸的后颈投来的带着复杂神情的眼神，甚至偶尔会在晚宴上刻意露出她父亲刻下的圆形咬痕。她许多次看见罗密欧微笑着接受Alpha在他手背上留下的亲吻，却又转身在柱子背后捏紧手臂。她继父像是在磕磕绊绊地企图学会接受自己的身份，却又好像在竭尽全力地反抗着命运无端给予他的诅咒。  
无论如何她不希望罗密欧讨厌她。对她来说成为Alpha并没有那么重要，她在裁缝每月准备的华丽昂贵的长裙中接受她即将拥有的身份，在洁白蓬松的裙撑中了解到Alpha的世界并不欢迎她既定的性别。她已经习惯了罗密欧流水似的地融入她生活的每一处角落，用拥抱和晚安吻填补她每一次夜晚来临前的惊慌。她不知道这种情感由什么组成，更不知道这种情感会流向何方，她只是安静地承受这命运给予她的选择和存在。直到分化那一天的到来。


End file.
